Reserved
by Lyrical Rex
Summary: [SugorokuPegasus for Obscured Illusion] Yugi wonders what Jiichan is doing. [Sort of a spur of the moment thing. Oneshot.]


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yugioh.

Obscured Illusions had this contest going for a while. In fact, her challenge was one of the first things that greated me on fanfictiondotnet. I was turned off of it immediately, due to the fact that the main pairing was Pegasus/Sugoroku. After reading the challenge... I swore off writing Pegasus fics for ever. I swore off even MENTIONING Pegasus forever. See, in my first story, Pegasus had been a good friend of the main character, but that was gone...

But finally, after four to six months and six run ins with Obscured Illusions' profile, I decided... what the heck. So here is my story, the first one I have on ffn with Pegasus in it.

Specifications:  
1) Socks 2) Knitting 3) Cyndia (Cecilia in the dub) (no brainer) 4) Bakura and Ryou's relationship 5) Tea (not Teà, just tea. EX: Mint tea.) 6) A maroon highlighter

"Jii-chan, what are you doing?"

The old man stopped when he was asked this. Looking at his grandson, he replied, "Knitting."

"What are you knitting?" the abnormally curious boy asked, leaning over to see.

"Socks," Sugoroku replied, continuing with said project.

"I didn't know you could knit!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"Well, I can." There was a lapse in conversation, and the only sounds echoing in the house were the klickety-klaks of the knitting.

"Who are they for?"

Sugoroku sighed. "They're for Pegasus."

Yuugi blinked. "You mean Pegasus-san, as in, Pegasus J. Crawford?"

"Yes, him." The grandpa continued knitting. "He told me he hadn't recieved a Christmas present since Cyndia passed away."

"Cyndia..."

"Pegasus' belated wife."

Klickety-klak.

"Why aren't you out with Ryou and his Yami, Yuugi?" Sugoroku asked, his eyes attentioned on his socks.

"Because. Mou hitori no Boku decided that he and Yami no Bakura didn't get along, like that wasn't already obvious, and the fact that Ryou-kun now idolizes him is causing Mou Hitori no Boku to stay in his soul room and sulk." Yuugi started playing idly with a stray thread on his shirt.

"Is that so? And why is Ryou idolizing Bakura?" Klickety-klak.

"Umm... because he think's that his Yami is Kami-sama or something. But Yami no Bakura is just indifferent. You know, he still calls Ryou-kun his Yadonushi! And... Ryou-kun doesn't even care!" Yuugi yelled this last statement. Sugoroku raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really making such a big deal about this? Sounds like someone is in loooooooove," Sugoroku teased.

Yuugi reddened. "Who's in love?" someone from the doorway asked.

"Yuugi," the grandpa replied without batting an eye.

The pharoah in the doorway raised an eyebrow. "With who?"

"Bakura Ryou." The pharoah's eyes widened in shock.

"The boy who worships the Tomb Robber? Aibou, I refuse to allow you to associate with such a boy!"

Sugoroku left the two gamers to their arguing to go to the kitchen. He picked up thepone and pressed the "one" button for three seconds, the preset dialing the number. "You have reached Pegasus J. Crawford's private line, and unless your name is Sugoroku Motou, you may kindly piss off right now. -BEEP.-"

"Hello, Pegasus. It's Su-"

"Sugoroku!" The other man on the other side of the line connection sounded breathless, as if he'd dashed for the phone from across his apartment. Which would be quite a feat, as the said apartment was really more of a house. "Are we all set for tonight?"

There was a pause. "I thought it was your turn to make reservations."

"Really?" There was another pause. "Oh."

"We'll never get into a restaraunt now! Reservations are hard to get!" Sugoroku shook his head at the business man's carelessness.

"Well... We could have a nice meal at home." Sugoroku could tell by the tone of the other's voice that he'd meant to do this all along. He couldn't help smiling though.

"Alright then. I'll be at your place by seven-thirty. I have to make sure that the boys are okay first," Sugoroku noted.

"That's alright." Pegasus seemed to think about something. "Green tea, right?"

"As always." Sugoroku sighed dreamily. He couldn't wait to see his partner that night. A grin came to the old man's face. "Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." -Clik.-

"Yuugi! Do you have something to write with?" A pen was thrown angrily at the man's forehead. A stomping was heard, and the door to his grandson's room was shut with an equal force.

Rubbing his forehead, he looked down at the writing utensil. It was a maroon highlighter. "I didn't even know they made these anymore," the grandfather muttered, as he went off to find a Christmas card for his beloved.

Owari--


End file.
